The present invention relates generally to a plate and facing assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a clutch plate and friction material facing assembly in which the friction material facing defines a plurality of grooves for fluid flow.
Plate and facing assemblies are known in the art. These types of assemblies usually include facings that define spaced concentric circular grooves. The grooves provide channels for the flow of, for example, automatic transmission fluid (ATF). It has been found that these prior art assemblies wear quickly and often produce shudder during use.
There is a need for a plate and facing assembly that is durable and shudder resistant. The present invention satisfies this need.